Evil Moogles
by Faded-Faith
Summary: You'll see...muahahahahahahahahahaha...Dear Lord, I'm weird. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this first time round, I'm new to writing fan fiction. I don't own Square, or any of the characters in this story. The story alone is mine. Please, don't sue? I'm ickle and poor! Well...not really, but still...**

* * *

Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas and Quistis Trepe. The six heroes and heroines to prevent time compression and stop an unnecessary evil, Ultimecia. 

All six now reside in Balamb Garden. Squall was promoted to headmaster after Cid Kramer took early retirement, three weeks ago. Rinoa has passed the SeeD written test and will be taking the Field Examination in 5 days time. Zell is dating pigtail girl after finally discovering her name, Aimee. Selphie, after much persuasion and bribary (mainly a chicobo) has admitted her feelings toward Irvine and the two have just come back from a mission in Winhill, disciplining the two drop-out cadets posing as SeeD. Quistis' job as instructor was re-instated, a favor from Squall.

So here it is, Balamb Garden, in peace one year after the sorceress war.

* * *

Nida sat alone in the packed cafeteria. It wasn't that he enjoyed solitude…he just wasn't the most popular guy around. Sad I know, but seriously, have you ever seen a popular nerd? I didn't think so. It was quite saddening, to see him there alone, however, being alone, he was oh-so-slightly more aware of things. 

"…cough splutter…?!"

'_The hell?' _

Nida choked on the remainder of his hot dog as a small red blob thingy bouncing away under the tables caught his eye.

'_That kind of looked like a…but what is it doing…and…?!'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Two students emerge from behind the pillar, carrying a petrified girl with an astounded look on her face. As the rest of the students occupying the cafeteria see this, all hell breaks loose. People crash into each other, food is thrown around…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" this time, the scream comes from Zell.

"OH DEAR SWEET HYNE! THE HOTDOGS ARE BEING ABUSED!!!"

Zell begins running around the cafeteria in a disorderly fashion, trying to prevent any uneaten hotdogs from being knocked on to the floor.

Shortly, Edea stormed in "What the hell is going on in here?"

"EVERYONE! CAL – WHOA!" Edea ducks as a random carton of Chocobo Juice flies at her head.

The carton just misses her and bursts on Zell's shoulder, who ignores it, preoccupied with his mission to save the hotdogs.

Nida, in a fleeting attempt to escape the cafeteria sees the same red blob disappear round a corner, chuckling maniacally.

* * *

Selphie faces Irvine sitting on the side of the fountain in the Quad, deep in conversation. 

"Oh, yeah! Did you hear about the cafeteria, Irvy? One of Quistis' students got petrified, but they're having a hard time reviving her. I heard that they are using the normal method of reversing petrifiction, but she petrifies again after a few minutes. " Selphie gazes up intriguingly at the cowboy, waiting for a response

"Umm…yeah…I like your new dress…" Irvine replies vaguely whilst staring blatantly down her at her chest. Perverted, I know, but this _is _Irvine we're talking about people.

Selphie frowns at this, shoves Irvine into the fountain and walks off with a satisfied grin on her face.

Two short junior classmen giggle at Irvine as he calls after Selphie, who passes Seifer on her way out.

"Lovin' the wet look Kinneas." Seifer comments, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Irvine takes a moment to think of a clever comeback, "YEAH WELL – oh, you're gone..."

* * *

"Oh, crap!" 

Nida strode into Squall's new office, attempting to look important, despite the fact he had tripped on his shoelace on the way in.

"Commander Leonhart?"

"Nida, what is it?" Squall responded, though he did not glance up to make any eye contact with Nida.

"It's just about the cafeteria thing, I think I saw something."

Intrigued by news of the cafeteria incident, Squall looked up instantly and gave his full attention. "Continue."

When I was there, I saw something, it kind of looked like a well...I don't know, all I saw of it was a red blob...but I heard it laugh, Sir."

"I see....." Sqaull raised an eyebrow. "Nida, my job here is quite an important one, wouldn't you say?" Nida nods. "I would really appreciate it if you did not disturb me, especially to report sightings..." He sighed.

"sightings...OF A LAUGHING RED BLOB!!!"

"But Squall....SIR!"

"DISMISSED!"

Squall's usually calm and stern face had come to resemble a constipated bomb, needless to say, Nida exited the office extremely quickly.

'_What the hell is going on here? Squall wouldn't even hear me out! I guess I didn't start so well...laughing red blobs? What was I thinking? I shou - '_

While Nida was frustrated he completely lost his focus, so when Xu came by, Nida ran right into her knocking her into the stairs where she rolled around hitting her head on each step while screaming obscenities.

"AAH!" Xu yelps.

"Oh! Xu! I didn't see you, sorry." He offers his hand to Xu, who gratefully takes it.

"Thanks, don't worry I'm not in a hurry, are you all right? You look...flustered." Xu questions him as she rubs her head.

"It's nothing, I doubt you'd believe me anyway, Squall didn't."

"What is it?"

"You know that incident in the cafeteria, and that girl...who is petrified...well, I saw a red blob in the cafeteria that day...and it laughed REALLY CREEPILY AND EVIL SOUNDING!!!"

"aaah....red blob? That laughed? Did you...hit your head?"

"No! I'm telling you, I saw it!"

"Well, the only thing I can think of is a moogle. Moogles have red blobs on top of their heads, but...moogles are sweet innocent little creatures, incapable of evil thoughts, or that kind of magic! Especially when it can't be reversed!" Xu informed him.

"...I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

Nida trudges away to his dorm.

"So paranoid! I mean, of all things...a moogle?" Xu mutters to herself.

* * *

bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

'_6:00am? Already? Must have slept late last night..."_

Nida pulls himself out of bed and turns on the shower. Steam fills up the bathroom and mist gathers on the mirror.

Very quietly, a sinister looking moogle crawls out from one of those clever little hiding places moogles are good at finding and raises a finger to write a message in the clouded up mirror.

A few minutes later Nida steps out and sees the message on his bathroom mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nida's scream is audible from the hallways where Quistis and Rinoa stand talking, when they hear the scream, being the heroines they are, rush to the rescue.

"NIDA!?" Quistis calls out as she tries to open the door. "Dammit, doors locked, Nida! Let us in!"

Rinoa realises he is not responding and with some clever martial arts type thing, breaks her way in.

Quistis stares at her in awe, "When di -"

"Zell taught me, when I lost my key card. Never thought I'd use it though."

Rinoa and Quistis burst in, just in time to catch Nida, who looked as though the colour had been drained out of him.

"Nida, I need you to tell me what happened." Quistis talks calmly to Nida and asks Rinoa to bring her a cold " Nida shivers

"Mirror message? Rin, do you see anything on the mirror?"

"Nope, just a normal mirror ."

"Nida, there's nothing on the mirror."

"Mist...must have....faded....it said...."

Nida collapses onto the bed.

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! Everyone lemme know what you think! I'm interested to see the responses to this should I continue? Anyone got good ideas for the plot?**

**More dialog? What should the mirror message be? COME ON PEOPLE HELP ME OUT HERE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I only got two, but it means a lot. :) DreamCherry66 and Pretty Like Drugs (interesting name, pretty like drugs) You guys are great. I praise my reviewers! So there is another good reason to R & R my fan fic. heheheh. Oooh! I got more! Big thanks to: SilveryStarDust and Leonine One 252.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do a disclaimer for every chapter? Oh well...I don't own Square, blah blah blah...you know the deal, and the the textbook extract was from the game.

* * *

"Nnnnggggghhhh.........." Nida groans as he tries to sit up, his vision is blurred and he can see a figure in front of him. Eventually he manages to make it out, "Quistis....?" 

"It's O.K. Nida, don't try to sit up. You're O.K."

'_Damn, what happened to me? All I remember was the shower, and the mirror, and Quistis...Quistis rescued me._'

Nida blacks out again, Quistis continued to sit beside him, just to be with him. He was so alone, _'Oh, Nida. What's gotten into you lately? Talk to me, Nida. I'm here for you.'_

"KWEEEEEH!!!!!!!"

"BOOYAKA! NO, COME BACK!!!"

"KWEEEEH?!?!?!"

Selphie's unmistakeable voice echoes through the corridors, and the voice...sound, more like, of a "CHOCOBO?!?!? WHOA!" Quistis stumbles as Selphie's pet Chicobo slams into her.

"Kweh." The chicobo exclaims, in a satisfied tone.

"Oh Hyne! Booyaka, what did I tell you about Garden? Don't run around! Or, you'll break stuff...and everything will get blown to smithereens!!!"

"Don't give it ideas, Selphie." Quistis groans at she get up off the floor and brushes the chicobo footprint marks from her jacket.

"_HE _has a name. Booyaka." Selphie snaps back.

"Just get '_him' _out of the infirmary. I got reinstated as an instructor, so I can kick Booyaka out of Garden if you don't discipline him."

"You are so...MEAN. hmph." Selphie stamps her foot and storms out of the Infirmary with Booyaka close behind.

Quistis sighs and sees that all the commotion has brought Nida back to consciousness.

"Aww man...I don't remember a think...what day is it?"

"Thursday. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a while now. You seem more stable now though. What happened anyway?"

Nida, still feeling groggy tries to remember the events that took place. "I remember...waking up. Then, I took a shower...and I began to feel kind of, drowsy..."

"That wasn't when you collapsed though, you told me and Rinoa about writing on the mirror. Try to remember Nida, this may be important."

"I...came out, and saw the writing...in the mist...it said: _'Stop interfering. If you continue, you will be next. Sweet Dreams, Nida._' and then you guys came in and...dark..."

* * *

Rinoa sits in the library revising for a pop quiz that another student tipped her off on. 

Alright, so...

_Dr. Odine_

_Started as a monster researcher.  
__Discovered Guardian Forces (GF)  
__With the cooperation of a sorceress, became  
the first sorceress researcher.  
Analysed the sorceress' magic, and created a  
method enabling a regular human being to  
use para-magic.  
Balamb Garden uses the principle of para-magic,  
combining it with GF's power._

Rinoa slams her textbook shut and yawns. A few minutes later Nida walks in cautiosly.

"Oh, Nida. How are you?"

"I'm O.K. now. Thanks for helping me out."

"That's alright. Hey, you're in Instructor Fargo's class too right? He's doing a pop quiz on the history of para-magic."

"Really? I heard he was doing one on the bestiary of high level monsters."

"Hmmm....wait! She's in our class too isn't she? Lets ask her!" Rinoa suggests. "Hey! Um...Tina? Tia? Tifa? TANYA!" Rinoa calls.

"My name is Tyla. I'm in all but 2 of your classes. I'd appreciate it if you got my name right. What do you want?" She snapped back.

Rinoa, slightly taken aback by Tyla's rude response, continued. "U-uh. Well, we were wondering, do you know about the pop quiz today?"

"Instructor Fargo's class. Pop quiz on the GF's unique abilities." She informed.

"WHAT?!" Nida and Rinoa screamed in unison.

"What's wrong?" Asks Tyla, suprised by their response.

"History of para-magic" sighs Rinoa.

"Bestiary of high level monsters." groans Nida.

"Well, lets get revising! All three." Tyla smiles.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Nida groans as Rinoa repeatedly thumps her head on the desk.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to pick up a couple of books on those topics. Be back in a jiffy!"

"...Did she just say...jiffy?" Rinoa raises an eyebrow. She and Nida look at each other and burst out laughing.

"EEEOWWW!!!!" Tyla screeches and runs towards Nida and Rinoa.

Rinoa stands abruptly while Nida rushes to Tyla and tries to figure out what's wrong.

"Tyla, what's wrong with you?" He questions.

"I dont...AAARRRGGGH...know...OW...dammit!"Tyla responds

"Nida, we have to get her to the infirmary! Tyla, are you O.K. to walk?"

"Does it...YEEOOWWCCHH....look like I...YOW!...am O.K. to walk...AAAAH!" and with that, Tyla collapses to the floor, unconcious. "Phoenix Down?" Rinoa hands a small bottle containing phoenix down to Nida. He holds he mouth open and pours the orangey liquid into her mouth. "Hey, Tyla. Felling better?"

"mmm....my head hurts....OUCH!" another wave of pain hits her and she falls unconcious, yetagain.

"She must be poisoned, right Nida?"

"But then, if she was, and she fell unconcious, then we revived her...she should be O.K. now, shouldn't she?"

"It's like the girl who was petrified on Tuesday. They couldn't stop her getting petrified for, more that a few minutes."

Their two gazes meet, both students arejust as confused as the other. They sit there for a while, trying to work out what is going on, well at least Nida is. Rinoa is thinking about Squall, and what she should wear to their date on Saturday. Some students pass by, wondering what the hell they are doing, when suddenly:

"Muahahahaha!" Nida and Rinoa both hear an eerie, high-pitchedlaugh coming from behind one of the tall bookcases. But only Nida recognises it.

"That laugh...it _must_ be the same thing that attacked the girl! Let's go after it!" Nida says exitedly.

"But, what about Tyla?" Rinoa argues.

"She was a great girl, I'm sure lots of people will miss her, we never really knew her, so why bother?"

Rinoa shrugs and cruel as leaving poor, unconcious Tyla alone, she sees one hellovalot of logic in what Nida is saying. So she runs after Nida.

"Muahahahaha!" The laugh comes again.

"I see it! It's headed towars the training centre!" Nida grins as he gets closer to the villain, and even closer to going insane.

"Hmm...oh! I think I see it too! It's...it's a moogle?!" Rinoa scratches her head in confusion, "This is getting really weird. I used to think moogles were cute! Well, it kinda still is..." Rinoa's eyes light up as she watches the little moogle bounce off. "Aaaah! It's so cutesy wutesy!Oh dear Hyne,I'm starting to sound like Selphie..."

The moogle notices that Nida is catching up on him. Unexpectedly, he grins, turns back around and continues towards the training centre.

Nida sprints towards the moogle with a crazed look in his eyes. Occasionally he pushes a student or two to the floor. Not always because they were in his way, in fact most were diving out of his way, but he pushed them simply because he wanted to be dramatic. It's not often you see Nida getting so much attention.

Rinoa bouncesafter the moogle,just behind Nida. She giggles and is still tranfixed on the cuteness of the moogle."I'm gonna catch it! ThenI can keep it as a pet!Oooh!It can be best friends with Angelo! Oh, they would look so CUTE!!! Ahah...I spend too much time with Selphie..."

* * *

"Heeey! Take that, stupid Grat! Tee-hee, that rhymes!" Selphie chants her little rhyme as she takes out her 6th Grat an the last 20 minutes. A twig snaps near the entrance af the traning centre, "Tee-hee, my next victim! I think I'll go for the element of surprise!" Selphie whispers to herself as she scrambles into the nearest tree, waiting for her prey to arraive. 

The Moogle bounces through the training centre and stops just outside the students' secret area. Which, co-incidentaly is ajacent to the tree Selphie is hiding in.

Suprised by her moogle sighting, she observe's the Moogle's next move.

Panting, Nida runs through the trainging centre and finally catches up to the mog. Rinoa comes in soon after, still bouncing along.

Frowning slightly, Selphie re-thinks her position in the tree and finds a more comfortable place to watch the next string of events which will soon unfold before her.

"Muahahaha! Hello, Nida! Did you really think that you had the talent to stop us?" The Moogle says in a patronising tone of voice.

"Us? You mean..there's more of the cute little guys? Whoo-Hooo!"

"Heeey! That's weird, Rinoa sounds just like me! Tee-hee, maybe I'm her role model!" Selphie beams as she continues to talk to herself.

"You stupid SeeD! Curse you all! I suppose you were'nt clever enough to realise that I was leading you into a trap! Muahahaha!"

"Would you stop with thecreepy laugh already? And what do you mean, trap?"

The Moogle struggles to contain his evil laughter. Rinoa and Nida stand together,Nida is prepared to fight while Rinoa istrying to resist the urge to cuddle the Moogle.

"Tee-hee, bet this Moogle doesn't know about the CCTV I got Squall to install!" Giggles Selphie.

"CCTV eh?"

"WAAAAAAAH!!!" Selphie yelps as a Moogle who had been hiding behind her all along came out.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself so much! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to find and disable all of the camera's." With that, the Moogle flies away to try and locate the camera's

"Uh-oh...I gotta go find Squally!" Selphie tries to climb silently back down from the tree.

"BOO!" Another Moogle appears in front of Selphie, which shocks her and she looses her balance.

"Selphie!?" Rinoa is puzzled as she sees her friend hanging upside-down from a tree a few metres away from them.

"Heeey! My foot got stuck. Stupid Moogle."

"I beg your pardon?" The Moogle near Nida acts shocked. "Are you trying to blame your clumsiness on me? Oh, by the way your dress has given in to gravity. We can all see your knickers."

Selphie blushes as she grabs her dress andpulls it back up. "No, not you! There were some moreMoogles nearme!"

"There's more?!Hey!Why don't you tell me just what is going on here!" Nida yells at the main Moogle.

"Well...seeingas we're going to take you hostage anyway...I guess I could let a few things slip."

"Oh shut up, you silly Mog! Aaaah! You're so CUTE!" Rinoa rushes up to the Moogle and cuddles him.

Nida realises that this may be his only opportunity to attempt to get away, with or without the knowledge of what the Moogles are up to. He turns and sprints back to the training centre entrance.

The Moogle which is currently being chocked by Rinoa, manages to rasp a short command to the other Moogles stationed in various places aroung the training centre. "Get him!"

Out of nowhere, 20 or so Moogles come rushing after Nida. Being so short and stumpy, they never quite manage to stop him getting out of the training centre. Still, they pursue him through Garden.

* * *

Hmm...so, what should happen next? R & R!!! I'll take suggestions. Oh, and also big thanks to SilveyStarDust for helping me out in the first chapter. I do take suggestions by the way, so if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapter please R & R and I will credit you if I use your ideas. 


End file.
